Polymer properties are modulated by the presence of various functional groups and the design and synthesis of functionalized polymers is an area of research that is witnessing rapid advances. Currently, the assimilation of synthetic organic methodologies into the design of polymers has provided remarkable examples of precisely engineered polymers such as polyacrylates and polynorbornenes, polyesters, and polyurethanes with various functional groups. Different designs of functionalized polymers have been reported including pendant, chain end functionalized, graft, and hyperbranched polymers. Functionalized polymers have demonstrated several advantages over their non-functionalized counterparts, such as tailored physical, mechanical, and biological properties. For example, the antifouling nature of polyacrylonitrile membranes is improved by functionalization with hydroxyl or carboxyl functionalities. Cell attachment and proliferation onto polymeric substrates are improved by functionalization with the RGD tripeptide.
Presently, there exists a need to easily prepare functional and multifunctional monomers that may be used to prepare densely functionalized monomers.